


Deathly Hallows but Avatar the Last Airbender

by TheThr3EyedWolf



Series: Malfoy Manor scene remake [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Azula is a bitch, Badass Sokka (Avatar), Badass Toph Beifong, Hurt Zuko (Avatar), M/M, Multi, Other, Protective Gaang (Avatar), Protective Sokka (Avatar), Protective Toph Beifong, Sokka has big dick energy, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author has no idea what she's doing, Toph Beifong and Zuko are Siblings, Ty Lee comes in clutch, Zuko deserves better, Zuko is smol child, Zuko is the little spoon, aang's hair covers his arrow, and Sokka will protect him at all costs, at least it's a happy ending, azula learned how to torture with her lighting, don't hurt their zuko, i'm sorry Zuko, it's the craziness for me, kinda like palpatine, mai coming in the clutch, not me hurting Zuko, sokka and Suki were always just friends, the gaang is pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26537164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThr3EyedWolf/pseuds/TheThr3EyedWolf
Summary: Zuko joined the gaang back in Ba Sing Se and has been teaching Aang firebending. In this Combustion Man was sent by Azula to capture the Avatar. Combustion Man succeeds and captures the gaang ( minus Katara, Appa, and Momo). Sokka and Zuko are dating along with Katara and Aang.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang & Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Zuko
Series: Malfoy Manor scene remake [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929409
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Deathly Hallows but Avatar the Last Airbender

**Author's Note:**

> Zuko-Hermione  
> Sokka-Ron  
> Aang-Harry  
> Toph-Harry (there's two deal with it)  
> Katara-Dobby (though she doesn't die and she has Appa and Momo with her)  
> Azula-Bellatrix/Lucius  
> Ty lee-Narcissa  
> Mai-Draco  
> Suki-Luna  
> The Mechanist-Griphook  
> Teo-Dean  
> Haru-Gregorovitch  
> Combustion Man-Fenrir

How did this happen? How had they gotten captured? Is Katara going to get help? Will she make it in time or will Aang be dead already? Those thoughts plagued Sokka's mind as he was lead through the gigantic house they were all brought to when they were caught.

He looked over at his friends when he heard a shriek come from one of them. He saw the guard who was holding Zuko had his hand buried in Zuko's hair pulling his head back. Sokka saw as the guard whisper something into Zuko's ear. He watched as Zuko froze and seemed to get paler. The guard dropped his arm, but as he was returning his hand to Zuko's shoulder he caressed the boys cheek like he was his lover. Sokka grew angry as he watched Zuko shy away from the touch. 

"Don't touch him!" Sokka yelled at the guard. If there was one thing Sokka was sure of, it was that when he escaped he was killing that guard. Keeping Zuko safe was his main priority right now.

Sokka heard Toph growl at the guard as well. He saw Aang glare at the guard. It seemed the rest of the group agreed that the fire nation guard should keep his hands to himself.

The guard looked up at Sokka and laughed. "Aw is the watertribe peasant trying to protect his boyfriend?" The guard asked mockingly. The other guards holding Aang and Toph laughed as well. "Listen boy you don't tell me what to do. If I want to touch him, I will." The bastard made a show of his statement by caressing Zuko's cheek again.

Sokka laughed as he watched Zuko bite the guards hand. He stopped laughing when he saw the guard slap Zuko across the face. "Stupid bitch. That should teach you not bite me again." Sokka growled at the guard and struggled against Combustion Man. He watched Toph do the same as she kicked her guard. Yeah Sokka was definitely killing the bastard.

The group was brought into a huge room with a huge ceiling. In the middle of the room stood Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. He watched as Azula smiled and gestured for the guard holding Aang to come closer.

Sokka watched as Azula's face turned from gleeful to anger."Who is this? This is not the Avatar!" She screeched. The guard holding Aang seemed confused. 

"But this is the Avatar. These are his friends." The guard insisted.

He looked scared as if Azula would kill him. She probably would kill him. Sokka just hoped she wouldn't find out it was Aang. She would almost instantly kill him. Sokka prayed that everyone would make it out alive.

"We weren't even the ones to capture this boy. It was your assassin. He was the one who caught them." The guard was now shifting the blame. How stupid is this guard? Sokka was sure he was gonna die now.

Azula looked as if she was going to murder him right now. Sokka was just thankful it was directed at her own people and not any of them.

He noticed Ty Lee scan the group. "Azula these are the Avatar's friends! That could be him!" She exclaimed happily. Sokka paled. Fuck he thought the firenation clothes would help them hide. "Look Azula it's Zuko!" Sokka was so close to just killing her as well. He looked as Mai came up to Aang and studied him.

"This doesn't look like the Avatar. Last time I saw him, he was bald and he had and arrow on his head. Doesn't look like him at all. And the only one I recognize is Zuko. These don't look like Zuko's friends. Also wasn't there another girl? Where is she?"

Sokka couldn't believe it. Mai was so obviously lying. She was helping them. He was mad that she said that it was Zuko though, but he understood that Zuko is very recognizable. 

Azula looked as if she was contemplating what to do when Sokka saw her gaze fall on the sword that the group found in the woods. "Where did you get that?" The guard who was holding the sword looked up at the princess. 

"Um we found it on the traitor prince, your highness. I was thinking of keeping it." The guard said as he looked down at the weapon in his hand.

The guard looked back up only to stumble upon Azula's glare. Sokka was glad that all the guards were pissing her off. She deserves it. "But of course princess, I will give it to you as I don't need another weapon." The guard said as he went to give the sword to Azula. 

"That sword is mine. And you said my brother had it?" She asked the guard who only nodded.

Azula took the sword from the guard and held it up to her face. "Take them down to the cellar. This boy isn't the Avatar, but these are his friends. He'll come to rescue them."

The guards nodded and moved to take them all to what Sokka guessed was the cellar when Azula spoke up again. "Leave Zuko. Him and I are going to have a little chat about how he got this sword. Brother to sister."

The guard holding Zuko stopped walking towards where all the other guards were walking and turned around and started walking towards Azula. 

"No! You can have me! Keep me!" Sokka yelled as he struggled against Combustion Man. "Zuko! Zuko! Keep me! Please keep me!"

He was struggling as he was being pushed away. He wouldn't give up though. He wouldn't leave Zuko up here with his estranged sister. 

Azula turned to look at him as she said, "Don't worry, if Zuzu doesn't give me the answers I want, then i'll be happy to ask you next." She laughed crazily after that. "Look Zuzu someone cares about you, besides our stupid uncle of course. Say goodbye to your boyfriend Zuzu." Azula says mockingly.

Sokka wants nothing more than to kill her. His gaze wanders over to look at Zuko.

He's surprised to see the boy already looking at him. Zuko sends him a panicked look that doesn't reassure Sokka at all. He struggles, but is eventually taken out of the room.

"Zuko! Zuko! No! No! Let him go! Zuko!" Sokka keeps yelling to Zuko and the guards. He can see Toph yell too, but he can't hear her over the sound of own voice yelling.

He has to get to Zuko. He has to save him from the torture he's about to endure. He puts his all into getting out of the grip of Combustion Man, but the man is too strong and he can't get away. 

Soon he's thrown into a cell with Toph and Aang behind him. He immediately gets up and races to the door that's about to close. He doesn't get there in time as the door closes right as he gets to it.

He bangs his hands on the door, still yelling for Zuko. He does this for what seems like forever when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns to see Aang shaking his head.

He looks at Toph only to see the young girl shaking in rage.

"We should fucking do something." She says.

Then all of a sudden there is a high pitched scream from upstairs.

Zuko.

Sokka starts yelling and pounding at the door again. Toph pounding at the door with him. 

"Sokka? Is that you?" The question came from behind them.

Sokka whirled around to see Suki standing there with The Mechanist, Teo, and Haru behind her. 

"Suki?" Sokka questioned.

He couldn't believe she was here as well. What was she doing here? Oh..Ba Sing Se. He forgot Azula had captured Suki.

But what were Teo, his dad, and Haru doing here? 

"Sokka what the hell are you doing here?" She looked confused and angry at the same time. She looked at Aang,"What the hell are you doing here Aang? They're going to kill you. You need to get out of here! Wait where's Katara?"

Just as she said that the screaming grew louder. Sokka felt his heart hurt. He couldn't stand to hear Zuko in pain.

"Who is that? Is that Katara?" Suki asked at the same time Sokka rammed himself into the door, trying to break it. 

"It won't break. We already tried. You can't get out of here." Haru said as he leaned against the wall. "Is that Katara up there?" He continued, looking concerned for his waterbending friend 

"No it's not Katara." Toph said. "It's Zuko." 

"Zuko?" Teo asked. "Who's Zuko?"

"The prince of the firenation. What's he getting tortured for? Did he bring you guys here?" Suki explained and questioned at the same time.

Sokka shook his head. Zuko would never betray them like that. He cared about them. He told them his life story. He trusted them with his life.

"No he would never do that. He's on our side now. He wants to take the firelord down more than any of us. His father abused him. He's making his own destiny now and we have to help him." Aang explained to the four who were nervous about the prince.

"He wants to help us. He's been teaching me firebending. He's a good guy now. You have to believe me." 

"Zuko is the love of my life. I'm going to get out of this cell and i'm going to save him." Sokka exclaimed. "You can either come help me or stay out of the way and stay here."

That statement seemed to work as everyone looked at each other and agreed that they needed to get out.

Suddenly Momo came flying in from the window. They all looked up to see Katara smiling down at them.

”Did someone call for a rescue?” She joked.

  
*With Zuko right when the Gaang is taken out of the room*

Zuko watched as Sokka was dragged out of the room struggling and yelling all the way. Zuko knew what was to come. His sister was going to torture him. But how was the only question on his mind.

He wouldn't tell his sister anything. He would die before he told her anything. He was probably going to die. Zuko had accepted his fate when he first saw his sister.

He only hoped his friends could get away. He hoped Sokka would move on. That he would learn to be happy without him in his life. He hoped Aang would defeat his father. He hoped Katara could avenge her mother. He hoped Toph would find someone else to care for. He hoped his friends would live happy lives after this war was over.

The guard holding him let go of him and walked out of the room.

"Oh Zuzu your boyfriend is so worried about you. It's sooooo cute." Zuko could hear the sarcasm dripping from her lips.

He heard his sister approach him, but he kept his gaze on his feet. "He'll be next though if you don't give me my answers."

She grabbed his hair and yanked his head up to face her. She smiled. "There's my handsome brother." Zuko glared at her and spit in her face.

She angrily wiped the saliva off her face. "Oh Zuzu why would you do that" She lifted her hand and backhanded him across the face sending him to the floor. 

"Fuck you Azula." He glared at her.

He moved to stand up when Azula's boot came down and kicked him in the stomach sending him back to the floor. He felt her kick him again and again. The hits hurt but it wasn't anything he hadn't felt before. 

"Zuzu you should know better than to anger me." She said in a calm tone.

"Now while you were gone I learned a new skill I never knew I could do. Do you want to know what it is?"

Zuko didn't answer her. Not wanting to talk to her anymore.

"No? Well i'll tell you anyway. I can use my lighting...to torture people without killing them."  
  
That was not good. Zuko felt his mouth go dry. She was going to kill him.

"How did you get the sword?" He stayed silent.

He didn't know where it came from. The group had found it in the forest near their campsite.

"Answer me Zuko." He still didn't answer her. "Fine then you leave me no choice."

The pain he felt when the lighting hit his body was excruciating. He couldn't keep quiet. It hurt too much.

Zuko let out a pain filled scream that echoed throughout the room. He vaguely saw Mai flinch back. He kept screaming as Azula kept going.

The minute she stopped he sagged in relief that the torture was over. He could barely feel his body. The pain aching everywhere. He panted, trying to get his breath back. 

"Painful isn't it?" His sister asked. Her voice held no concern, but joy. She enjoyed torturing her brother."It doesn't have to be like this Zuko. All you have to do is tell me how you got the sword."

He couldn't say anything. He was too numb.

"Come on Zuzu. Tell me. It's not that hard."

Yet the prince didn't say anything.

"Fine round two it is."

The pain started up again. Only this time it was much worse.

Zuko screamed out louder this time. He could feel tears rolling down his face. He was in so much pain he wanted it all end. He continued screaming.

He heard Azula laugh. "Come on Zuzu!" He screamed louder. 

"It's a fake!" He sobbed out. The pain suddenly stopped. "It's a fake." He repeated, still sobbing.

He continued crying and sobbing. He curled up on himself. He felt his sister kneel down next to him.

She grabbed his chin and made him face her. Zuko looked into his sisters eyes as he said, "It's fake. It's not real." His sister smiled and wiped the tears off his face. 

"Why don't I believe you Zuzu? Ty Lee go get that mechanic guy! He should know if it's real or not."

Zuko watched as Ty Lee ran off to fetch someone he didn't know.

"You know you would've been greeted with open arms if you had come back with me Zuko. I don't understand why you chose to be a traitor instead. Father would have given you your honor back. Now you're a traitor and father hates you. The traitor prince of the firenation. Mai, give me one of your knives. Zuko is a traitor. And i'm going to carve that lesson into him." Zuko's eyes widen.

He watched as Mai hesitantly gave Azula one of her knives. Once the weapon was in her hand Azula turned back to him. "It didn't have to be like this Zuko. But oh well I always knew you were a traitor."

Azula straddled him and forced his body to flatten.

“No no.” Zuko sobbed as she grabbed his left arm and extended it. “Please Azula. Please.” 

She paid no attention to him and brought the knife to his arm and proceeded to cut. Screams echoing off the walls.

*With The Gaang*

Sokka heard running and turned to face the door as it was opened. Ty Lee came in.

"None of you move. I won't hesitate to take you out." She stated as she enter the cell. She pointed at where Teo and his dad were standing,"You mechanic, your presence is required."

Sokka saw Teo look over at his dad with a concerning look, but his dad just shook his head and started walking over to Ty Lee.

Once he reached her she grabbed his arm and took him out of the cell.  
  
"Hey pretty boy!" She yelled over to Sokka. He looked over at her questioningly. "I'm sorry about what's happening to Zuko."

He looked shocked and was about to respond, but Ty Lee already closed the door. 

That was when the screaming started again. Sokka was about to yell out to Zuko again when a hand touched his arm.

He turned to face the person holding his arm. It was Suki. She looked upset too. "We'll save him. But right now we need to come up with a plan." She said reassuringly. He nodded not trusting his voice. 

He looked at where Katara was hiding behind a pillar when Ty Lee entered. She looked at him and nodded. They were going save Zuko no matter what.

"Wait guys I think I know how to get out. Haru, Teo, and Suki you guys climb out the window. Momo is going to pick the lock with his tail so Sokka, Toph, Katara, and I can go upstairs to go rescue Zuko and The Mechanist."

Everyone seemed to agree except Suki. She was shaking her head. 

"No i'm going with you guys." She said determinedly. Sokka knew all too well that she would not be backing down. " Plus I want to get revenge for the Kyoshi Warriors." She said while cracking her knuckles. She smiled at the gaang. 

"Yeah She can come!" Toph exclaimed. "Time to kick some firenation ass!" She fist pumped Suki. Sokka watched as Toph turned to him and said, "and it's time for Sokka to save his damsel in distress!"

The rest of the gaang broke into laughs as Sokka blushed. Zuko was his damsel in distress. And Sokka was determined to save him. 

As Haru and Teo left, the gaang got ready to leave. Momo stuck his tail into the lock and moved it around a bit until the door opened.

Once it opened the guard behind it looked alarmed and went to call out, but Sokka knocked him out. Sokka looked down at the guard and saw his sword. He picked it up and looked back at the group.

"Come on we don't have time to stand around." He whispered. 

The group snuck up the stairs and to the main room they were in before.

When they got to the room they hid behind the pillars in the room.

Sokka looked at the scene in front of him.

There was Zuko on the ground facing them with his hand out, eyes closed, and sobbing. When Sokka looked at Zuko's arm he saw 'Traitor' carved into the boys arm. Blood streaming down from the cut.

Across the room Azula was standing in front of The Mechanist. She was yelling at him about the sword being real, while The Mechanist was pleading, telling her it was fake.

Azula slashed a knife across his face as she spat on him and said, "You're lucky I still need you alive."

She then turned to look at Zuko when she said,"This one however, isn't so lucky." She said as she started to approach the sobbing form of her brother. 

"Like hell!" Sokka said as he rushed out from behind the pillar he was hiding behind to attack Azula.

He saw Zuko open his eyes and saw them widen when Zuko saw him. Sokka heard Aang behind him firebend at Azula and watched as she stumbled back in surprise.

Sokka saw Ty Lee coming at him and quickly blocked all her hits. He heard Katara and Toph fighting Mai. Aang came and helped him with Ty Lee.

"Enough!" He heard Azula yell. "Keep fighting and I'll cut his throat open."

Sokka looked up as soon as he heard her words and froze. 

There in her arms was Zuko. Knife at his throat. His head tilted back so he wouldn't get cut.

Sokka could see Zuko shaking and crying.

Azula looked manic as she moved her knife closer to Zuko's neck. The whimper that came with the movement broke his heart into too many pieces.

"Stop bending and drop your weapons." Azula demanded.

No one moved.

She pulled Zuko closer and another whimper came. "NOW!" She yelled.

All together they all stopped what they were doing. Katara, Toph, and Aang stopped their bending and Sokka and Suki dropped their weapons.

"I knew you were the Avatar. Mai pick up their weapons! Now!" Azula commanded.

Mai did as she was told, but when she went to get Sokka's sword she slipped one of her knives into his shoe.

He looked at her in surprise before masking it.She nodded at him and left to lean against the wall.

Sokka looked at everyone and saw their determined eyes. They weren't going to give up.

Sokka finally found his voice and spoke to Azula, "Let him go." He stared her down.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Momo climb up the wall and fly onto the chandelier and start to undo it from the chain it was hanging from.

He looked down and saw the chandelier was right above Azula and Zuko.

He looked to his right and saw both Mai and Ty Lee staring at Momo. Neither of them said a thing.

He looked to his left and saw The Mechanist move to stand next to Katara. 

"No watertribe boy I don't think I will." Azula addressed him then she turned to Mai and Ty Lee. "Go send a messenger hawk and inform my father that the Avatar is here."

Neither of them moved.

"Go! Send a hawk!"

As she finished there was a loud rustling above her.

Sokka saw her look up and see Momo. She looked like she was about to yell when Sokka threw the knife Mai had given him at the chandelier and watched as it unhinged the last screw sending the chandelier to the ground. 

Azula screamed and pushed Zuko away from her as she went to run. Sokka ran and quickly caught Zuko who immediately clung to him.

Out of the corner of his eye Sokka could see Mai and Ty Lee give Suki their swords. He could see Katara and Aang engage in a fight with Azula.

He quickly pulled Zuko to the entrance of the house and could see the others coming with him.

He saw Azula throw her knife at him and Zuko. Sokka moved so his body was covering Zuko's and waited for the knife to hit him, but it never did.

He turned to see a bit of rock in front of where the knife should be. He looked over to see Toph smiling at them.

"Take that you bitch!" She yelled at Azula. "See you motherfuckers later!"

Then she got on top of Appa with the help of Teo and Haru. He could see Teo help his father up as well.

Sokka started to make his way to Appa again with Aang and Katara coming up behind him. Though he couldn't see Suki.

"Get back here you bitch!"

He turned to see Suki pretending to chase Ty Lee with Mai behind her not running just walking.

"I want my rematch now!" She yelled. "Stop running!" She was still running. How is she still running? 

"Suki get to Appa!" He yelled.

He readjusted his grip on Zuko so now he was holding him bridle style.

She looked back at him ready to argue, but Sokka gave her a look and she sighed and ran over to Appa.

Toph, who had jumped off Appa blasted Azula into the air. Katara then whipped water at Azula causing her start spinning. She hit the ground hard and didn't make a move to get back up.

Everyone ran to get on Appa and they were away. Toph and Katara highfived and giggled at what they had done to the firenation princess. 

Sokka looked down at Zuko in his arms. The boy looked back up at him and smiled.

"Thank you. I love you." He whispered. He looked so tired. This was not the first time they had said the L word, but every time he hears it Sokka's heart speeds up a bit.

"I love you too. Zuko get some sleep. You look like you could sleep for days." He smiled down at the love of his life. The teen nodded and closed his eyes and proceeded to fall asleep.

Sokka looked over at the others. They all looked as tired as he was. "Thank you guys. Thanks for helping me stay calm."

"Bitch you were not calm. You were screaming up a storm, but you're welcome." Toph said as she yawned and stretched. "I'm going to get some sleep. Kicking ass takes it out of me."

She then crawled over to sleep next to Zuko and fell asleep. 

"Yeah I think I'm gonna sleep as well. We've had an eventful day." His sister said as she kissed Aang, then laid down and closed her eyes.

Sokka looked over at Aang to see the boy looking at him.

"Sokka, i'm so sorry. This is all my fault. I should have just said I was the Avatar. Zuko was hurt because of me. I'm so sorry you had to go through that. I couldn't even imagine if that was Katara. You had every right to be upset. He should not of gotten hurt. That was my fault and it will never happen again." Aang looked as if he was about to cry.

"No Aang it wasn't your fault at all! It was my fault I should have fought harder and protected him and I didn't. It's not your fault."

He moved Zuko off him and went over to the younger boy and pulled him into a hug. "I don't blame you Aang."

"But it wasn't your fault. It was mine! I should have just admitted that I was the Avatar!" The boy argued as he pulled himself out of Sokka's arms. "be mad at me!"

"Boys Boys." Came Suki's calm voice. "Your both pretty. It's Azula's fault that this happened. None of you are at fault now shut the fuck up and let me sleep."

With that last statement she turned her back and proceeded to sleep.

Sokka looked around and saw everyone else asleep. Momo in Zuko's lap. He looked at Aang and brought the other into another hug. This time Aang didn't pull away.

"It was Azula's fault. Not ours." The boy whispered into his ear.

Then Aang turned and crawled over to Katara and cuddled her.

Sokka went back to Zuko and pulled him to his chest. He looked down at the boy in his arms and smiled. He was beautiful.

Sokka looked at Zuko's arm and frowned. He swore that no one would ever touch him again and he failed.

Sokka made a new promise to himself. He was going never going to let Zuko out of his sight again. He was going to hurt anyone who hurt Zuko. He was going to protect Zuko with his life. With these promises he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 


End file.
